jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Joestar
Joshua Joestar is the main protagonist of Jojo's Odd Adventure Part 1: Sun Justice, and a recurring character in the series as a whole. He was also one of the few Hamon Users in the entire show, along with being a Stand user. Personality Joshua is a calm and somewhat smug person who always has a plan in his mind for what will happen next. In a fight, he has probably already calculated the risks and developed a Plan A through D. His colleagues describe him as very likable and thoroughly passionate about the things he does. He would never forgive someone for hurting his friends, and will take them out at any cost, even if his own life is in danger. Combat and Moves Pre-Part 3 of JJOA, Joshua only used Hamon along with his boxing, however now his fighting style mainly revolves around using his Stand and combining it with Hamon rather than depending on boxing and Hamon together. Parts 1-2 In parts 1 and 2 of JJOA, Joshua is seen to be a quick learner of hamon and a master of flurry strikes *'Golden Haymaker: '''Joshua's signature move, he produces hamon on his fist and performs a Haymaker (a hook, with just a bigger extension of your hooking arm). *'Solar Uppercut: Joshua covers his fist with hamon and uppercuts an enemy, usually strong enough to decapitate them *'Sunlight Bolo Punch: '''Joshua covers both of his hands in Hamon and performs a Bolo Punch. The “Bolo Punch” is essentially a long swinging uppercut, but that’s not the trick. Because of the fact that such long drawing action will be obviously spotted by your opponent, the move capitalizes on distraction. His back hand is dropped or swirled around to give his opponent the impression that a heavy hook or straight is coming up, while Joshua uses his lead hand to land a powerful blow. He must really sell his supposed upcoming punch to distract your opponent, and this may leave Josh open. *'Hyper Yellow Clamp Punches: 'Joshua covers both of his hands in Hamon and punches his opponent on both of the sides of their head at the same time. *'Hyper Yellow Clamp Flurry: 'Joshua performs the Hyper Yellow Clamp Punches but does it repetitively in a matter of seconds *'Topaz Straight: 'Joshua completely covers his entire arm with hamon and runs at his opponent. Once he is close enough, he slams his fist straight through them, a complete power shot. *'Zoom Punch: 'When Joshua isn't close to his enemy, he can zoom punch them with Hamon covering his fist to hit them from far away *'Yellow Diamond Block: 'Joshua coats his forearms with Hamon and blocks an enemy's attack, conducting burning hamon up whatever his his block and burns his enemy. *'Eclipse Kick: '1 of Joshua's 2 kicks, he subtly covers his leg with Hamon and roundhouse kicks his opponent, catching them by surprise and not giving them enough time to react. *'Sunrise Push Kick: '1 of Joshua's 2 kicks, usually only uses it if he's running. He first covers his leg with hamon and front push kicks his enemy, kicking them away and burning them at the same time. *'Blonde Headbutt: 'Joshua channels hamon into his hair, making all the ends stand up on end and turning them yellow, and then headbutts his foe, bashing them, stabbing them and surprising them all at the same time Parts 3 to 5 In Parts 3 to 5 in JJOA, Joshua tends to completely rely on his Stand, Mask Off. However, he can use his Hamon from time to time and will not hesitate to throw punches at his foes. *'Eternal Meteor: Joshua opens up a portal above and below his foes' feet, making them fall in an eternal loop until he decided to finally let them hit the ground *'Comet Schnieder': Joshua opens up a portal far beneath him and a portal to the side of his foe. What he then does is jump into the portal below him and coat his legs in haki, so that when he comes out of the other portal, he slam kicks them with a flying burning hamon double kick *'Asteroid Punches (ARARARARARARA)': Joshua summons up his Stand to rush his enemy with punches. Joshua calls this attack Asteroid Punches, but his Stand just cries "ARARARARARARARARARARARARA" *'Eyes Apart': Joshua splits his stand into the two separate Stands so as to conform to more difficult fighting scenarios *'''stop watch: '''Joshua can stop time for 5 seconds by shouting stop watch and restart it shouting restart. Category:Jojo Category:Stand users Category:Hamon users Category:Lewush Category:Protagonists